Your admirer
by aoi takishimi
Summary: Cinta…apa itu cinta? Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta. Bisa disebut aku buta akan cinta. Sampai aku mengenalmupun –lebih tepatnya mengagumimu- aku masih bingung apa itu cinta? Yang aku tahu aku hanya senang bisa memandang wajahmu. Dan yang terpenting adalah senang bisa mengagumimu walaupun dari jauh.


**YOUR ADMIRER © AOI TAKISHIMA**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pairing : Sakura H & Sasuke U.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta…apa itu cinta? Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta. Bisa disebut aku buta akan cinta. Sampai aku mengenalmupun –lebih tepatnya mengagumimu- aku masih bingung apa itu cinta? Yang aku tahu aku hanya senang bisa memandang wajahmu. Dan yang terpenting adalah senang bisa mengagumimu walaupun dari jauh.

Aku masih ingat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Saat itu salah satu temanku, Ino Yamanaka, berkata dengan riang dan mengebu-gebu.

"Sakura….tadi di dalam kereta aku bertemu dengan cowok tampan –sangat tampan- dan kau tahu dia ternyata satu sekolah dengan kita. Sepertinya dia senpai kita, soalnya aku belum pernah melihat cowok setampan dia di angkatan kita. Ya ampun Sakura, dia itu seperti cowok yang ada di manga-manga shoujo yang sering kau baca. Kyaa…kakoii."

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya, heran dengan sifat Ino yang seperti itu –yang sangat menggilai cowok-cowok tampan-. Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat 'cowok tampan' itu.

Aku tersenak kaget saat tiba-tiba Ino menyeret tanganku dan berlari keluar kelas sambil berteriak "Arghhh…Sakura lihat! Dia! Dia cowok tampan yang aku temui di kereta tadi." Tak kupedulikan teriakan Ino yang begitu senang melihatnya lagi. Sekarang mata emeraldku hanya memandang seorang cowok tinggi yang berjalan dengan angkuhnya layaknya dia seorang raja yang sedang melintas di depan kelas kami –kelas X. Kulitnya yang putih mulus, wajahnya yang tampan ralat sangat tampan malah, matanya hitam dan tajam, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis dan hei lihat rambut ravennya it–errr seperti pantat ayam. Dia benar-benar sempurna –menurutku. Dia seperti tokoh dalam manga-manga shoujo yang sering kubaca, begitu keren dan menawan.

DEG.

Aku terpaku ketika tiba-tiba mata onyx-nya bertemu dengan mata emerald-ku. Lama aku memandang mata yang begitu tajam dan dingin namun indah itu, sampai akhirnya dia belok di ujung koridor kelas.

Sejak saat itu, setiap pagi aku akan duduk di depan kelas hanya untuk melihatnya. Tak jarang mata kita akan bertemu dan hanya saling memandang dalam diam. Sayang sekali aku tidak tahu siapa nama cowok pantat ayam itu –panggilanku dan Ino untuknya. Tetapi ada hal yang aku mulai tahu tentangnya –berdasarkan pengamatanku, hehehe. Dia tipe cowok yang kurang bersosialisasi, lihat saja temannya yang mungkin hanya cowok berambut kuning jabrik yang kelewat aktif itu. Aku sampai berfikir kalau mereka homo karena kemana-mana selalu berdua sampai aku melihat si kuning jabrik itu berciuman dengan cewek berambut indigo di taman belakang sekolah, yang aritnya mereka –si pantat ayam dan si kuning jabrik- masih normal kan? Selain kurang bersosialisasi, dia juga cowok yang kurang berekspresi –wajahnya datar sampai tembok saja kalah. Dia juga tipe cowok irit bicara, karena setiap aku melihatnya hanya si kuning jabrik saja yang berceloteh dan hanya ditanggapi "Hn" olehnya. Aku tidak tahu apa dia itu kekurangan kosakata?

Uchiha Sasuke, itu lah nama si pantat ayam. Kalian pasti bertanya darimana aku tahu namanya bukan? Oya saat itu aku sudah kelas XI lho, dan dia berarti kelas XII. Jadi begini ceritanya, suatu pagi ketika aku baru memasuki kelas salah satu temanku –Matsuri- memberikan sebuah kartu peserta ujian lusuh kepadaku. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, bingung. Mengerti kebingunganku, Matsuri berkata "Itu untukmu. Lihatlah, aku yakin kau pasti akan senang." Aku pun langsung melihat kartu peserta ujian lusuh itu, dan tebak apa yang kulihat?

**No. Peserta : 35-007-027-7**

**Nama Peserta : UCHIHA SASUKE**

**Tmp & Tanggal Lahir : Tokyo, 23 Juli xxxx**

**Asal Sekolah : Konoha High School**

**Program Studi : IPA**

Disana juga tertera photo Sasuke, yah walaupun wajahnya masih setia dengan tampang datarnya tapi itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Tak bias kujelaskan betapa senangnya aku mengetahui namanya. Err mungkin itu terdengar lebay tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Bisa kau bayangkan hampir dua tahun aku mengaguminya tanpa tahu namanya dan ketika aku tahu namanya, itu bagaikan anugrah. Hehehe.

Dan kartu peserta ujian lusuh itu menjadi kenang-kenangkanku dengannya. Karena setelah itu dia lulus dari sekolah dan aku tidak tahu kemana dia melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Terhitung dua tahun setelah aku lulus dari KHS –Konoha High School- aku masih mencari tahu keberadaan Sasuke. Aku bertanya pada alumni-alumni KHS yang entah itu seangkatan dengannya ataupun seangkatan denganku, namun hasilnya nihil tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Sasuke. Sampai suatu ketika ada kabar kalau ada salah satu teman ku saat SMA dulu melihatnya ada di Osaka tetapi kabar itu seperti kabar burung, tidak jelas.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah mencarinya, lagipula selama ini aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku mencarinya? Toh kalaupun bertemu apakah dia mengenalku? Aku rasa tidak. Namun dalam hati ini ada sebersit rasa rindu dan sesak ketika tidak memandang wajahnya. Ino pernah berkata kalau rasa yang kurasakan pada Sasuke adalah cinta. Tetapi aku ragu benarkah itu cinta? kita tidak pernah saling bicara sebelumnya, kita hanya saling memandang saja. Namun satu hal yang pasti –

Aku senang bisa mengagumimu dan akan terus mengagumimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**


End file.
